


Why be Cat Grant?

by copperblue



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot, can't sleep, nothing to do with cat grant really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperblue/pseuds/copperblue
Summary: Lena can't stop thinking about Lillian's question, "Why be Cat Grant, when you can be Lena Luthor?". The answer is simple really. Based around Season 3 Episode 12.





	Why be Cat Grant?

**Author's Note:**

> Cannot sleep at all tonight, so I wrote this. First and final draft. Hope I don't come back to it and realise it's sleep deprived rubbish... Hope you enjoy!

"Why would you want to be Cat Grant, when you could be Lena Luthor?"

She knew it was a rhetorical question. A comment made by her mother to boost her ego. To remind her, she is the most powerful woman in National City. A genuine question on her mother's part, but not one she needed an answer to, and most likely forgotten already. So why couldn't Lena stop thinking about it?

"Why would you want to be Cat Grant, when you could be Lena Luthor?"

Her mother's voice swirled around in her head, until it became Lena's own searching for an answer, but she didn't need to search. Everytime she heard those words, an image of a pretty blonde, with bright blue eyes, and the biggest smile you'd ever see, came unbidden to her mind. Kara.

Kara is the reason Lena want's to be Cat Grant. Sure, buying Catco was a little impulsive, but there was no way in hell Lena was going to let Morgan Edge cloud Kara's days. Having his toxic presence near her at tonight's gala had been bad enough. Lena had needed Kara there though. She was Lena's moral compass, and without Kara, Lena wasn't sure she would have done the right thing when the time came.

Watching Kara with her friends made Lena's heart swell, a smile breaking out as Kara laughed at something Alex said. There had never been much laughter in Lena's life, until now. Laughter was joyous, a feeling Lena was slowly becoming familiar with, so of course she'd want to spend every possible moment with the person who brought her that joy. 

Lena's smile slipped slightly as she caught Alex watching her, watch Kara. A brief look of confusion flittered across the brunette's face, before a small knowing smile settled on her lips. 

"Hey." Lena's sudden uncertainty disappeared as Kara draped her arm around Lena. Distracted by Alex, Lena hadn't noiced Kara slip to her side. "You ok?" Kara's face was etched with concern for her friend.

Lena thought about how all she wanted was to make Kara happy, and she knew her happiness was part of Kara's own. Maybe that's why she answered, "With you here? Always." A blush crept into Kara's cheeks with a shy smile, causing Lena to smile broadly. "Come on," she gave her best friend a squeeze, "It's my round and I'm going to need a hand at the bar."

Alex tried to be subtle as she watched her sister and the CEO head to the bar, giggling. A Luthor and a Super - who would have thought it?


End file.
